


Libary Lust

by Pixie_Trix



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guys!top, Hand Jobs, Io!bottom, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: Guys teases Io in the libary and it turns into something more.





	Libary Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I'm sad this ship didn't get more love. I would have adored a Io ending.
> 
> Some people think Io is a wuss but he's the only person I think should bottom Guys.

Guys was always in the libary researching his case. He could scarcely read but he practiced tracing the lines and looking at pictures. It helped him for whenever Evan and Vallewida tutored him, what a bore. Guys preferred to look at the pictures any way. Plus he had a lot of free time to wittle away in this terrible place.

He saw Io hiding away in the corner, fiddling with his top, needle and thread in hand.  
"You must be lonely after Jose left, hmm?" Io's head snapped up suddenly, doe eyes wide like a deer trapped in headlights. 

Guys beckoned Io over and he cautiously made his way to the table Guys was reading at.  
"His gang still bullies me but I'm used to it now." Io quietly explained thumbing the thread.  
"Your hiding then?"  
"Yeah." Io sighed putting his head in his hands.

"No wonder he bullied you, you never did stand up for yourself. Plus you do 'sound' like a girl." Io responded with the same hurt look as always, staring down at the floor.

Guys pulled a cheeky smile and made a move to grab Io from behind.  
"You kinda look like a girl too." Guys teased giddily running his hands up Io's sides. He lightly traced shapes into the soft skin of his waist bellow the white fabric. It tickled, Io bit his lip and whined just like a girl would, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
"It's cute." Guys said still smiling his eyes closing in glee.  
"Thank you." Io murmered quietly, the blush quickly spreading.

Unconciously Io pressed his back against Guys. It had been a while since he'd felt such a delicate touch and it felt warm and inviting.  
The taller brunette dug his face into the crook of the youngers neck and nuzzled the skin lightly.  
"I'm not scared of them. Their nothing without Jose around." Guys boasted moving back to jokingly flex his left arm.

"I guess, you could take them on." Io giggled giving Guys a soft smile.  
'What a pretty smile.' Guys thought, Io was wimpy but a smile suited him better. The smile seemed to light up the dirty room.

Guys muttered into the youngers silvery hair. "I wish you'd have let me take care of you."  
"What?" Io asked turning his head slightly only to come face to face with shy eyes.  
"I- um nothing." Guys said backtracking, he went back to drawing circles on Io's hips while Io stiched up a hole.

"Your really good at that." Guys commented watching over a shoulder.  
He stared absentmindedly as delicate hands went to work, quickly kneeding the thread into the fabric like magic. 

Guys pushed more forcefully into Io's hips, turning the movement into a soft massage. Io moaned invitingly so Guys moved from the hips, to his back, then the shoulders. The whines and moans reminded Guys of a cat purring.  
"You like that?" Guys questioned.  
"Y-yes."  
"No wonder, your so tense all the time," the brunette said stroking the back of Io's neck affectionatly.

"Did you ever actaully like Jose?" Guys inquired more sullenly.  
"I- um no. But he was good to me... sometimes." Io explained lowering his guard a tad. He rested his tummy on the table under the ministrations, putting the sowing aside. Eventually Io's eyes rolled back, relaxed under Guy's attention.

"I understand, it's hard in here and your still so frail. How longs it been?" Guy's gaze wavered and he bit his lip, it was stupid and he was asking too many questions.  
"A few years now. A-ahhh." Io answered with a contented mewl into the wood.

Guys began kissing behind Io's neck towards his cheeks.  
"I-um what are you?" Io stuttered.  
"Touching the front would be better, I can see your face then." Guys answered leisurely, turning Io over so his back was against the table.  
He locked his lips with Io's quietening him with all his intense longing and lust. Io pushed back feverishly, opening his mouth so their tounges could dance together.  
They stayed like this for a while, wordlessly entangled with one another, between hushed sighs and passionate moans.

"I-I Ahh!" Guys teased his tounge back into Io's mouth willing the shaking mouse to be quiet for just a little longer.  
Guys pushed and pulled at the tiny buds bellow Io's shirt, coaxing him to wait so he could dominate the younger with his tounge.  
They were both panting now pawing at each other like desperate animals, gaining breath before going back in for more.

Guys hand gripped at Io's member over the tight shorts--  
"Please." Io yowled loudly throwing his head back and bucking his hips against Guys hand.  
Guys hands retreated to smoothly pull down the shorts grazing Io's half hard cock.  
"A-Aaaahh." Guys shushed the younger with his finger, before rocking his own crotch against the smaller weeping one.  
"Oh-Io your so beautiful." The brunette murmured audibly against the creases of Io's top, his eyes closed, concentrating on the friction. His aching dick slid across the Io's own precum coating Guy's shorts.

Guys whispered into Io's ear. "I'll actually fuck you this time. I promise I won't hurt you." Guys reared Io up on the wooden table still stroking Io's cock with one hand.  
"Guys. Guys." Io whined between soft pants.  
Guys dropped his own shorts, showing off a more moderately sized length, the tip glistened with enthusiasm.  
He rubbed their cocks together as one, cursing at how good it felt.  
He paused, bending down to suck on Io's shaft with his mouth. The silver boy cried out and bucked erratically, he was so hard already and he was getting sucked for the first time.

Guys forced him to still and moved up the flustered body. He jabbed a finger into the youngers mouth, playing with the tounge. Hr retracted quickly, leaving Io lost in confusion.  
"Ah Ahhh Owwwh." Io squealed as the wet index finger began teasing at his arsehole. It eventually slid inside, playing with him slowly. Guys teased a second finger among the first fucking him on his middle and index finger respectively. The tight hole clenched around Guys digits, as he pressed deeply he began poking at a spot that made Io shiver.  
"There?" Guys asked with a confident smile.  
"Yes. Oh god please." Io hadn't ever got to feel like this. He'd been fucked silly but he'd only ever had a taste of this kind of tingle.  
Guys forced his fingers into Io with abandon pressing against his prostate, making a lewd wet slapping sound.  
Io was being rocked against the table his short silver locks flapping wildly and his eyes rolling in bliss.  
"Hold it open." Guys demanded pulling Io's hands from his side's.  
Io obeyed demurely looking up shyly from where he was laid back on the wood.

Guys wiped the sweat from his brow and teased his length against the wet pink hole.  
He bent against In and pecked a blushing cheek comfortingly before pushing inside.  
They both groaned loudly as his cock entered the pert pink hole.  
"Oh don't stop. Soo good." Io whimpered raising his voice a little higher than his usual titter.  
Guys pushed in and out of the soft wet glove, pressing into Io's sweet spot over and over torturing it.  
"Your so tight." Guys moaned in reply biting through the fabric and lapping at Io's nipples.

They had been working each other for ten minutes now pulling at skin and Io clawing desperately at the wooden table.  
"I wanna make you cum. Oh god Io you feel so good. Better than a fucking girl." Guys was feverish and panting now, pressing into the wet heat.  
He teased at Io's prostate poking and rubbing against it until Io was almost in tears. His penis was rock hard and dripping on his unmended top.  
"Touch it Guys. Please I wanna cum." Guys moved up so they were eye to eye with one another and mixed their tounges together.  
Io could barely breathe fucked and licked, begging for release.

Guys gave a kind smile grasping his hand at the base of Io's member.  
He milked the poor boy slowly, getting faster and faster with hard strokes until--  
"Fuck! I'm cumming-mm cumming." Io spurted cum all over Guys's hands.  
He pulsed inside hugging Guys's cock, almost painfully as he fucked him. He rutted against the silver boy kneeding into his tight little butt.  
He pulled out and coated Io's soft cock in wet spurts of cum.

He laid spent across the other boys tummy both of them panting in ecstasy. Io clasped his warm hands against his senpai's back pulling him close into a glowing imbrace.  
Io side eyed his forgotten sowing, he supposed it would be ok to hide here for a little while longer...


End file.
